White Liar
by Kristi.whitlock
Summary: The wedding is set and close to happening when the tales of a womanizing fiance change everything for Bella and Edward. Not a cheating Edward per say.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

BPOV

Jake and I were high school sweethearts. We've always had the normal plan of marriage, two point five kids, a dog, and a small but fitting house on the rez. I suppose i've never challenged my feelings or the plan in any way. My thoughts never turned to anything that might come in the way.

Even though my parents split young it never deterred me from marriage, but it never made me dream of my own wedding. I was very casual about the plans. Don't get me wrong I love Jacob. So, you could imagine why I would practically jump form joy when Alice demanded to plan the wedding herself. She didn't trust me; I didn't either.

Alice is my best friend. She has been for as long as I can remember. She married Jasper right out of high school. His twin Rosalie married my older brother Emmett a year after. Emmett and Edward are a year older than us. That never stopped us from all hanging out though. The guys all hung out while we girls did. Edward is Jake's best man, while Alice is mine. We are all close and have been there through thick and thin. Forks is such a lonely, small town how could we not just be drawn together.

The wedding is in two months and it's almost all planned. The men just have to get there tuxes. Of course they would wait till last minuet. The girls all planned to go out so we could shake off some stress. This would be the first night I would hear of my fiancés wrong doings, perhaps the beginning of a story that would change more than just a relationship.

**A/N soooo I have a great feeling for this story. I will be doing this and Take The Leap all together. I warn you now that updates will varie a lot for both stories. To make u for it the updates will always have more that one chapter (longer than this chapter). **

**Reviews will be nice to have ;)**

**Bella, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Jake= 22**

**Emmett and Edwardo= 23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispers**

Bpov

We were currently sitting in a bar in Port Angeles that was half way crowded. The booth we were at was completely made of wood with cushions on the seats. I must say it was a charming little place. We weren't planning to be loose on drinking either. The plan: to get shitfaced drunk.

Our laughter was dying down form some stupid joke. Rose came back with more shots of vodka. This would be my second shot. "Hey belly, are you planning to do the whole no sex the week of the wedding crap?" Alice giggled out. She had a lot more than I have. "Damn that would suck. Me and Em barely go without fucking for like two days," Rose commented frowning.

"OK, ew Rose that's my brother. No Alice, that's just whatever. We don't care when we do it because we do it anyways." Jake never said anything lately. Truth is our sex life hasn't been all that hot lately. I just frown and take a shot. A loud voice from the booth the one next to us basically yells out. "oh god, Jakey has been over so much lately. He just can't get of me." She was skinny with white, blonde hair, too much makeup and a bad tan. She looked at me with a smirk playing on her lips. Ooookkkk then.

Alice noticed and we just gave the 'what the fuck' look. We all busted out laughing then. I had a weird feeling but brushed it off. An hour later all three of us were shitfaced. Mission accomplished. "allllliiieeee cat callll your boooooo," Rose and I sing together drunkenly. Alice laughs while trying to get the right name to call. "Baby comes get us. We neeed you baby." We started joking around again until we heard a throat being cleared. The masculine sound caught our attention to find Jasper and Edward. We all jumped up to hug them when I, of course, tripped. Edward caught me and stood me up. I leaned against him to get my self stable. He put his arm around me and Rose to help us walk. I felt as if I were being watched so I turned my head. I found the blonde watching me again with the same smirk. The feeling came back.

He led us to his Volvo. "Oh no!" Rose shouted. "Alice is missing. She missing call the cops." I giggled at her while Edward laughed. "Jasper took her in his car and left with her," he explained.

He drove to my brother's house to drop her off. Em came out and helped. Edward got back in and started driving me home. I just looked at him. He turned his head and smiled "what?" he chuckled. I smiled but it quickly dropped "hmmm I have a feeling."

"Oh really, and what would that be Miss Bella?"

I scrunched my eyebrows in thought. "It's a bad one Eddy. Not good at all."

His frown made me sad. He would look at me occasionally, but still keeping his eyes on the road. When he parked in my driveway he came to my side and helped me out. We got to the door and it was locked. Jake wasn't here. Nothing unusual there. He took my key out of my front pocket and let us in. I was picked up bridal style and took into my room. He laid me down and I was already half asleep.

"Will everything be ok, Edward?" I had to ask.

"Yeah Bella. I will make sure of it." The silence was there for a minute. "Promise?" I said almost asleep. " I promise." He whispered by my ear. Then right before the darkness took me in, I felt a soft kiss on my forehead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up the next morning with a killer hang over. It was way too bright for me. I sat up and looked to my left. On the side table was a water bottle and Tylenol. My first thought was of Jake leaving it. I looked around and noticed no sign of him. He was never even here. Then my eye caught a note under the water bottle. I quickly took the pills and the looked at the letter.

Bella,

I hope the hangover isn't to horrible in the morning,

But you take these and go back to sleep. Call me later

And let me know how you're feeling. Sweet dreams.

Your Edward.

I lie back down and close me eyes. I have so much on my mind. It's weird because I just can't seem to be able to think and focus. I change out of my jeans and tee from last night and into some soft shorts and wife beater. Grabbing me phone I decide to send Edward a text.

Hey. Woke up fine. The sun is evil but im about to go back to sleep now. – B

I closed my eyes and waited only a few seconds for my phone to buzz.

Great. Rest and I will see you later- E

Hmmm. Edward. My Edward.

**A/N so it's a start but I would love to know what you guys think. I have some plans but it's not concrete so give me opinions and your thoughts. Im fine with good and bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOST**

"Damn it Jake. Can you not care for anyone other than yourself for once?" My voice was rising close to the point of yelling.

"Real fucking perfect Bella. Get off my ass for two minutes. I swear all you do anymore is nag at me and its fucking annoying." Jake yelled right back at me.

This all started with one little question on where he had been at lately since he was never here anymore. We were in the living room with Jake randomly hitting things off the proper place as he yelled at me. We honestly hardly ever argue. Yeah, I know this whole scene is calling me a big liar. I was just too confused on what was going on with him. We getting married in a few months time and nothing seem right. I just feel kind of lost.

"God you're an asshole lately and I don't even know why. What the hell am I doing wrong? I'm glad to listen since I need to learn to not be suck a bitch right?"

"Exactly, you're acting like a bitch."

"What, because I wanna know what the hell is going on with us?"

"Just leave things the hell alone; not everything is your damn business."

With that he slammed the front door and I hear his car engine start. I sat down on the sofa and put my face in my hands while resting my elbows on my knees. My left temple was starting to throb with the present headache my fiancé had just given me. At least he's giving me something. We hadn't had sex in about two and a half weeks. I was at my wits end trying to come up with something to fix our rough patch. My phone chimed from across the room. I slowly got up to retrieve it feeling simply sluggish.

BELLS I SHOULD BE THERE IN ABOUT 5 MINS - ALICE

Shit I forgot she was coming over for some girl time. I quickly picked up the odds and ends that got the blunt of Jacob's fury. "Where's my bells!" Alice came running in with a smile as she was positively glowing. "What are you so happy about" I asked chuckling.

"Oh, Jazz is just being so yummy today. He's been a very good boy!" she exclaimed wiggling her eyebrows. If I was ever jealous or envious of anything in my life, it was of their relationship. It was always so pure and innocent, but it was still passionate. I would give anything to have that in my power. I just didn't know if Jake would have that for me. We decided to do nails and facials first, get food, and then pig out while watching a few movies. I loved doing this. It was fun and it made me happy without me faking or me having to try too hard.

We were almost done with 'uptown girls' about to get 'S. Darko' when Alice asked me a very loaded question. "Bella, are you happy?"

"Yeah Ali, i'm pretty happy."

"No, I mean are you truly without a doubt happy? Not just content."

"I I guess yeah i'm i'm fine Ali. Why do you ask?"

She looked at me for a moment before shrugging. "I just wanna make sure. I'm always here if you need me." "Yeah Ali I know you are." I responded with a smile

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I swear this one looks like a bunny. Maybe it's a car. Now it moved again. I could smell the damp green grass around me as I was looking at the clouds on the rare sunny day in forks. The clouds move so much and fade into one another so much that the figures are annoying to figure out. It was peaceful to just lie here and rest without a care. I heard the sounds of a car's tires on the gravel and a body gets out. I was praying it wasn't him. My eyes were closed as the person lay next to me. I smiled smelling a mix of man and light cinnamon. Edward. I opened one of my eyes and to a peak at the person next to me. I couldn't help the grin that came when I saw him with hands behind his head and eyes closed as mine were.

"Copycat."

He looked at me with false annoyance and playfully rolled his eyes at my comment. When I had first entered high school I had a huge crush on Edward that never fully went away. Who could blame me though I was only human when it seemed he was this god?

"Alice told e something was wrong." I looked away as he sighed and reached for my chin. He pulled it to look at him. "Don't you do that? She's just worried and she's right to be. You seem very um unlike you lately. Now tell me what's wrong and don't lie 'cus you suck at it."

I didn't know if I could lie, or attempt to at least, to Edward. "It's just tough right now. Something's going on with Jacob and I don't know what to do. We go into it yesterday and I haven't seen him, and he's being an asshole. I'm stressed and just was to relax." He nodded to me and looked at the sky while taking hold of my hand. It was just rough enough to know he's worked hard at his and Emmett's small construction place.

"Remember when you ere five and I was six and I ran over your toe with the bike. You were sitting o the road playing with a rock wit you foot. I rode by you and the toe got cut with the rock. You were crying so hard; I felt so guilty that I told you I would do anything for you when you got home."

I smiled at the cute memory. "Yeah, I made you run around and do my bidding until I got my stitches out." we were looking at each other laughing. "I miss being little. There is not a care in the world other than small trivial things. It was just happy" He picked my hand up that was in his and placed a kiss on the top of it. "You deserve happiness. You always have deserved it." Yeah, he was sweet like that.

I smiled and made my move to stand up as he did the same. I gave him a tight hug before he left to go back to work. I watched his car back up the driveway and to leave. I closed the door and stood leaned against it. My mind was wandering to happy childhood times I shared with my family. I wanted tat again. I wanted that but with my own children playing and getting in to trouble. I could picture it. For a moment I let myself think of it. Em and Rose. Alice and jasper. Edward and … no. nothing seemed to fit. I just couldn't picture myself either. I took a deep breath as I moved to clean the house some more.

**So I think the chapter went pretty well. I've been super sick lately so blame it on the meds if it sucks. Just kidding. R & R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so the baby was asleep when I started this chapter and then she woke up sick…not the funest this to deal with so there was a bit of a delay while the little miss in question got better…**

**Disclaimer: I am not SM and I don't own any or the characters in this story.**

Shake some hips and throw arms in the air like an ass and have fun. That's my only rule right now. My iPod is on and Lady Gaga is singing about Judas. She might be a little out there, but I love her songs. I'm determined at this point to relax and have a bit of fun. I feel hands on my wait and I jump in fright. Turning around I see that Jake is back. He called after Edward left telling me he was staying with Embry for a few nights.

"Looks like your having some fun baby." Jake said smiling. I gave him a wary look as he happily walked around the house getting settled. I wouldn't be wary if the last time I saw him he was in a horrible mood. He passed and took a look at me. He came over and gently hugged me. His slightly chapped lips pressed against my temple.

"Come on babe lets spend the day together and just relax." He whispered. This was him. This is who I know and love. I could see the old him, yet I could also spot something different, wrong. I nodded and reach to turn the iPod off.

After spending the day in the house with Jake doing different things never together, I decided to get ready for bed. Jake came into the bedroom and pulled me in to kiss. His affections felt weird. He peeled my shirt off and allowed him. He already had his shirt off, so I just unzipped his fly and pushed his jeans and boxers away. He finished stripping me and led us to the bed. I was always content with how we had sex.

It was always the same. He liked missionary position and with a brief foreplay session just to make me wet enough. Jake was average sized in that department, but he sometimes got a bit ahead of himself and didn't pay attention to me and my body.

He entered me and after a bit I could feel a familiar stirring of the coming to a climax. Jake came then. He rolled away, to sleep I guess. I sat up and put my feet onto the carpet. Walking into the bathroom I started the water and looked at myself in the mirror. I look horrible. I looked drained.

I quickly showered and curled up in bed. I didn't have the energy or desire to pleasure myself in the shower or now. Something is wrong with my life. I'm getting married and i'm not elated. I need to fix what wrong and soon. I'm determined.

**A/N so its short I know but it was still important for Bella to get this motivation. Poor Jakes just not that great in be. Sorry Jake fans i'm sure he would be great as the character or real life. I'm not really feeling all that motivated at the present but I will try my best to get there. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

If there's one thing in life i've always enjoyed, it would be dreaming. You can imagine anything and everything in dreams. I see it as your one place to be you and nothing else. Of course they sometimes end up horrible. In a way nightmares teach you a lot about your self by showing your self what you truly fear. It could be bees, snakes, darkness, or maybe death.

My nightmares hover around the possibility of being lost or alone. I've always had Emmett and my friends around to be there for me. It frightens me think that one day they might not be there anymore, as if one single thing I do will cause them to remove themselves from my life.

Last night held one of these unfortunate dreams. I woke up feeling a bit depressed. I being alone waking up didn't help matters at all. I picked up my phone and dialed my good friend's number. Rose agreed to meet me up at port A. in a few along with Alice for a movie and lunch. When I got off the phone I looked around at took a deep breath.

'Now what' I thought.

A knock on the door brought my attention back to life. My feet padded across the cold wooden floors of the kitchen. "Edward!" I yelled reaching up to hug him. I pulled him into the house and into a chair in the kitchen. "Hey Bella. I came over to give you papers that Ali sent." He smiled a crooked smile that always won people over, mostly women.

"Great, now I can subject you to my cooking for breakfast."

"Well, really i'm fine. I ate an omelet at home. What's that smell? Are you making pancakes? Maybe I could stay for a few." I laughed at his change of attitude. Men are easy to please. He sat in the chair humming and browsing through a few old magazines. I cooked the pancakes with vanilla extract in it and a dose of cinnamon on it. I smiled putting the cinnamon on thinking of Edwards own aroma.

Putting the plates down I told him to "Eat up!" and that he did. Nothing brightens my pride like someone complimenting my food and eating it so good. I have to say i'm a fairly decent cook. "Damn Bella I might never leave." He said smiling.

"Are you forgetting the summer after 8th grade when we nearly killed each other for spending too much time together? You basically lived with us hanging out with Emmett."

"Ehhh well that was a long time ago." His smile showed it's self again. You couldn't help but notice him. Edward has always been a looker, but he never let it get to his head. He got up and hugged me. "You've fed me now i've got to go." It's been so long that i've have felt a mans true affection, sad I know, that Edwards strong body against mine just felt great. A tight hug was just what I needed. Edward released me and looked down at me. He had a strange look on his face.

Every once in a while he got this look. It has never failed to make me smile. I just chop the whole thing up to him being weird. He leaned down and left a lingering kiss on my forehead. Long after he left I could feel the tingle it left.

A/N kind of crappy I know


End file.
